fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 67
I'm With You (私がついてる Watashi ga Tsuiteru) is the 67th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 21, 2011. Synopsis The episode opens with the Guild Members of Cait Shelter watching in horror as Nirvana prepares to fire. A voiceover by the narrator gives some basic information as to who Zero and Oracion Seis are. It then cuts to Genesis Zero_engulfs.png|Genesis Zero engulfs Natsu trapping him... Genesis Zero.png|Natsu trapped in Nil World by Genesis Zero.. Erza destroys a lacrima.png|Black Wing Armor equipped Erza smashes her Lacrima Lacrima destoryed.png|Bulked up Ichiga smashes through his Lacrima Lucy destoyes a lacrima.png|Taurus using Rampage to destroy Lucy's Lacrima... Gray destroys lacrima.png|Gray destroy's his Lacrima Sky dragon roar.jpg|Wendy uses Sky Dragons Roar to destroy her Lacrima vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h46m41s141.png|Natsu's flashback of his training with Igneel... vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h48m23s139.png|Natsu unleashed the true power of the Dragon Force vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h48m40s50.png|Natsu attacks Zero with his full power vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h50m01s89.png|Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Blazing Phoenix Blade! vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h52m06s60.png|Zero defeated! JuraJellalSaveNatsuWendy.png|Jura saves Wendy and Jellal saves Natsu.. vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h53m59s167.png|Horologium helps Lucy escape Natsuwendy.jpg|Wendy hugs Natsu vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h56m51s93.png|Wally offers Hoteye half of the potato (flashback) vlcsnap-2011-02-22-04h57m26s196.png|The Heroes surrounded by Rahal's Regiment... Natsu and Zero fighting. Zero unleashes his Ultimate Attack; Genesis Zero, which calls forth shadowy beings from a pocket dimension called "Nil". These entities, referred to by Zero as People of the Nil engulf Natsu and trap him in the Nil Dimension from which they hail. Meanwhile, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Ichika complete their final preparations and launch their respective attacks against the Lacrimae smashes her Lacrima after requiping in to the Black Wing Armor; Ichika pounds the Lacrima after bulking up with his Parfum; Lucy and Gemini call out Taurus who uses Rampage to destroy their Lacrima and Wendy uses her "Sky Dragon's Roar" to Destroy her Lacrima. In the Nil Dimension , Natsu floats, unable to use his powers or move. However, a vision of Igneel appears before him, asking him if he is going to let a thing like this beat him. Natsu then has a flashback to a time when he was training with Igneel, years ago. The young Natsu whines about not being able to destroy a rock that is twice his size, but Igneel then reminds him not to let his feelings get the better of him and to remember that he is a Dragon Slayer. He then tells him to have faith in his powers and remember the Pride that comes with being a Dragon Slayer. Inspired, the present day Natsu smiles and finally unleashes the true might of the Dragon Force, literally burning away a stunned Zero's Magic. After punching Zero numerous times Natsu then uses one of his Best Moves-- "Secret Dragon Slayer Art~ Hidden Fire Form: Blazing Phoenix Blade" and smashes Zero upwards, engulfing both of them in Flame. Both of them then crash in to Lacrima No. 01 at the same instant the others destroy their own Lacrima... thereby finally stopping Nirvana once and for all. As everyone smiles and rejoices, Nirvana begins to crumble and collapse. Everyone starts running out of the Lacrima Rooms which begin collapsing too. However, the weakened Natsu who is unable to move well almost falls through the ground, but at the last moment, he is caught by a re-awakened Jellal. As Wendy is running out with Charles, she trips. As the roof comes collapsing down on her, she is saved by a newly concious Jura (who was previously rendered unconscious by saving Natsu, Lucy and Gray from Brain's explosive trap) who uses his Rockion Wall. Gray jumps off Nirvana first and gets out, followed shortly by Ichika. Lucy then shows up in Horologium (who has come to our world as a result of his own magical power, like Gemini did previously). Then Jura shows up with Wendy and Charles. The others then despair as Natsu and Jellal have failed to show up and Nirvana has almost completely collapsed. However, their fears are put to rest when Hot Eye (Richard), tunnels out (using his Earth Softening Powers) with Jellal and Natsu in his hands. Wendy and Charles stare at him (as they do not know that Hot Eye was affected by Nirvana and became good). Erza and Jura then explain the situation to them. Wendy then runs up to Natsu and hugs him, thanking him for keeping his promise and saving her guild. He then asks her to give him a cheerful High-Five, which she does. The scene cuts to a group of Magic Council Guards travelling. Meanwhile, Jura and Ichika begin congratulating everyone on succeeding their Mission. Then Gray notices Jellal standing aside and asks who he is. Lucy doesn't know either (as they never met him face to face in the Tower of Heaven Arc). They wonder aloud if he is one of Blue Pegasus. Erza then tells them who he is. Gray and Lucy are shocked, but Erza then explains Jellal's circumstances and that he is now an ally. Erza then walks upto Jellal and offers him her thanks for helping them. He declines, telling her that their is nothing for her to thank him for. She then asks him what he intends to do now, to which Jellal says that he doesn't know. He then confesses that he is scared, that his memories might someday return. Erza then tells him that she is with him, even if they do come to hate each other someday. She then begins to say something, but is interrupted by Ichika, who screams about running into something when he went to empty some "Parfum" (Pee) into the bushes. Wendy then spots some markings on the ground, which Jura confirms are Runes. The group is then met by the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps, headed by a Captain named "Lahar". He tells them that they are here to arrest Oracion Seis and demands that the group hand over Hot Eye. Jura begins to protest, but he is cut off by Hot Eye, who tells him that his recent conversion to good doesn't undo his previous sins. He then states his wish to someday meet up with his brother, with a clean slate and be able to look him eye to eye. Jura then states that he will look for his (Hot Eye's) brother in his stead. An overjoyed Hot Eye then tells the group his brother's name... Wally Buchanen. Lucy, Gray and Natsu immediately recognize the name and yell "Blockhead". Erza then steps forward and tells him that she knows Wally, who is a friend of her's currently travelling the Continent with some of her other friends (Milliana and Sho). An overjoyed Hoteye then reminisces back to his childhood with Wally, when the two lived alone following their parents passing. The brothers attempt to cultivate some crops in their home, even though the soil is extremely hard and unsuitable. However, Richard reassures Wally and they continue Ploughing and Planting Seeds. However, finally, their efforts prove to be in vain and Wally begins to cry. Then Richard attempts to reassure him, when suddenly a light shines down onto a spot they have cultivated, growing a lone potato. The brothers then say their prayers and prepare to eat it, but Richard attempts to allow Wally to have the entire potato by claiming to have an upset stomach. Wally however insists that Richard eat part of the potato and they both end up sharing it. In the present, a happy Hot Eye willingly goes with the Magic Council Corps. The Captain, Lahar then states that their true objective is to capture the one who infiltrated the Magic Council and Fired Etherion... Jellal, shocking the group. Lahar then tells them that if Jellal doesn't come in peacefully, that they will take him in using Lethal Force. The episode ends with the heroes surrounded and in shock at the Captain's demands. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes